papermariofandomcom-20200214-history
Sandshifter Ruins
|place = World 2|shop = None|lead = None|species = Spike, Dry Bones, Paratroopa|maj = Paratroopa, Dry Bones|min = Spike|enemy = Spike, Dry Bones, Paratroopa}} Sandshifter Ruins is the third level of World 2. This level is fairly big and is almost entirely underground. There are many branching paths in this level, making navigating difficult. There are two possible exits to this level. The entrance to this level is above ground leading up to an underground entrance. There are Spikes, Pokeys and a Sombrero Guy blocking your path here. The majority of this level is also 2-D where entering doors puts you back into 3-D. There are sand geysers Once entering the ruins, you fall down into the first sub-level. There is a lone Paratroopa here, and two paths downwards. The path down on the left leads to another two paths downwards with a door between them. Entering the door here leads into a small room with coffins lined up against the wall. The coffins here from left to right contain: a 10 Coin, a heart, a Sombrero Guy, and a POW Block Sticker. If you go right of this room, you can get to another room with coffins line up. Again from left to right, you can get a Hopslipper sticker, a heart, an HP-UP Heart, and an Eekhammer sticker. Exiting this room leads to a lower room with a Spike. If you fall left and fall left again, you can access the first exit of this level. Walk all the way right until you reach a door to access another room with coffins. From left to right you can get: a Shiny POW Block sticker, another Shiny POW Block sticker, and the Bat thing. Heading right from here leads to a room full of quicksand and dry bones. Traverse through the quicksand to get the Comet Piece. An alternate route, if you head right falling down twice, you enter another room of coffins. From left to right, they contain: a jump sticker, a heart and secret passage, and a dry bones. Inside the secret passage is the Magnifying Glass. Secret Exit The Secret Exit is accessed by going down the same route you did to get the first exit and comet piece. The only difference is that you will land on a heightened ledge. Entering the door here, you access a giant room with stairs and a spike covered floor. There are many coffins here as well. The comet piece is too high for you to reach at this time, so you have to navigate to a coffin containing a bunch of sand. Once you navigate this miniature maze and get to the coffin, releasing the sand inside it will fill the spike-covered floor with sand making it safe to walk on. It also lets you reach the hidden Comet Piece. Stickers and Things Found Stickers: Jump, Shiny Jump, Line Jump, Iron Jump, Worn-out Hammer, Hammer, Eekhammer, Slaphammer, Hurlhammer, Burnhammer, Chillhammer, Hopslipper, POW Block, Shiny POW Block, Frog Suit, Spike Ball, and Bone. Things: Bat, Jackhammer, Magnifying Glass Secret Door: Located in one of the interior rooms on the way down in the ruins. Contains the lighter. Category:Paper Mario Sticker Star Category:Locations